


Broken Soulmate

by aneighthdomain



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Ben is the goodest boy, F/M, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Rey Needs A Hug, Solicited dick pics, Soulmate marks, Srsly I'm so sorry for my formatting, Unsolicited Dick Pics, dating app nightmares, my formatting for text sucks, srsly Kylo Ren is an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25704607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aneighthdomain/pseuds/aneighthdomain
Summary: When Rey finally breaks down to use the SoulMate app to find her soulmate, she doesn't get exactly what she hoped for until she does.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 22
Kudos: 202
Collections: Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	Broken Soulmate

**Author's Note:**

> This is yet another prompt fill for @ reylo_prompts
> 
> _Curious Cat Prompt: "Rey matches with her soulmate through an app, but she's too scared to meet him for real; the more he insists, the more she pushes back. One day he stops writing."_
> 
> TW/CW:
> 
> So real talk, this is an awful experience a lot of individuals have had, myself included. It doesn't feel great and I am so sorry if you have ever gone through trying to go through a dating app to find someone to be with and had them only want one thing from you and say awful things when they don't get it. 
> 
> Also, Kylo's text style is not indicative of evil fuckboyness. I used it as a plot device to distinguish not only the difference between Kylo and Ben but to also show that Ben and Rey are made for each other with their similar text styles. I don't think that people who text like Kylo does are awful people. They are not. Even I text like that. I just needed to make distinctions.
> 
> I know I mentioned it like twice in the tags, but seriously I have no idea how everyone formats the texts, so I just kinda did what worked for me. Please forgive me if it's hard to read. 😬 😬 😬 😬 😬
> 
> As always, this is unbeta'd as I do not have a permanent one. I do my best.

The notification came up the instant she finalized her profile. She had matched! They were already on the SoulMates app! Rey’s heart thudded against her ribcage. The app was so new that she hadn’t thought that he or she would have been on it, yet. She had thought she’d have to wait a while before she would find them. Rey looked over her shoulder at the mark on her arm. The lines and swirls of it were unique to her, and only one other. She smiled happily to herself, still so surprised that this had happened so quickly. Someone out there that existed just for her and she was about to meet them. She looked back down at the phone only to have it buzz with another notification. This time a message. Rey had a hard time breathing as she swiped through to the messages in app.

_ BS: hey sexy  _ 😉

Rey’s lips twisted a little, very quickly developing a sense of unease. She stared at the words for a long time, but decided to take this with a grain of salt. This person was probably just a huge flirt, which was fine. Flirts were always fun people. And this was her soulmate. It was fine.

She took a deep breath and touched the text box of the messenger app, typing up her reply.

_ RJ: Um, hi! _ 🙂

_ BS: how r u? _

Her chest eased a little. That was a simple enough question. Yeah. In spite of that first message. This was going to be okay.

_ RJ: Good! I’m having a pretty nice day! The app doesn’t tell me your name. Can I ask what it is? _

_ BS: Now that you’ve matched with me, yeah you are!  _ 😉

_ BS: Kylo Ren _

And now the unease was back. This person seemed kind of asshole-ish. That just didn’t seem right. Her soulmate shouldn’t be an asshole right? At least not to her.

_ RJ: Haha, right. That’s a nice name. _

_ RJ: Tell me about yourself. _

_ BS: I like to work out and party. Hbu? _

_ RJ: Haha that sounds fun. I like reading and dancing and I really enjoy volunteering at  _ _ the animal shelter near me. _

_BS: yeah, we can totes have fun together, if u no what i mean_ 😈 😈 😈 😈

Rey grimaced. God, he was an asshole. She’d finally found her soulmate, and he was an asshole. The one person in all of the entire world who could compliment her, be her support and treasure her for the rest of his life, even as she treasured him...was an asshole.

Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes and she gave a tiny sniff before shaking herself out of it. It couldn’t be possible he was an asshole. Maybe he was just feeling insecure and was postering to look good. Yeah, that must be it because the alternative didn’t bear thinking about.

_ RJ: Yeah! I’d love to get to know you better! _

_ BS: Awesome! Do u wanna hook up tonite? I can host! _

_ RJ: Host? _

_ BS: yeah. i have the house to myself tonite. So u can cum over and we can get busy!  _ 🍆 👅💦

Rey’s stomach fell away, a void emptying where her stomach should be. Her vision blurred before clearing for a moment when a few tears fell. Kylo was talking about a hook-up. She’d finally found her soulmate. After ten years of trying and failing to date other men, to hope that one of them might have a matching mark and never finding it so that she finally broke down and used a fucking app to find him...and he just wanted to hook-up.

Rey cradled the phone in both of her hands, carefully brushing the droplets that fell on the screen as she sniffed a little more. Did he  _ want _ to keep her? She wasn’t really worth keeping though, was she?

Rey grit her teeth at the old thought, shaking it out of her head before it cemented. No. Not  _ her  _ soulmate. He was  _ not _ an asshole. He was just feeling really insecure and so she just needed to put him at ease that he didn’t have to try and impress her. Then he would be sweet and kind and perfect for her.

_ RJ: Oh we don’t have to go so fast! LOL! We can take our time and get to know each other! _

_ BS: Or. _

_ BS: We can jst hookup and get to know each others bodys _ 😈🍆🍑💦

_ RJ: Um...I can’t tonight _

_ BS: Fair enough. Wyd tomorrow? _

_ RJ: Um, I’m not sure.... _

_ BS: cool. Just lmk _

_ RJ: Alright. _

_ RJ: Did you still want to talk though? _

_ BS: y? _

_ RJ: To get to know each other? _

_ BS: Well do that tomorrow _

_ BS: nite _

  
  


Rey stared at her phone for a long time. Long enough that her screen timed out and she was staring at an unlit screen. Eventually, she laid back in bed, dropping her phone to the mattress before she pulled the duvet over her very cold body. The tears fell again.

How? How had it turned out like this? She’d put this off for so long and she finally gives in and she matches right off. And this is how it ended up? Everyone said that your soulmate was perfect. They complimented you; Asshole Kylo was not her compliment. Was she the problem? Was she...broken? Every other guy she’d dated told her it was her fault. Maybe she was the one that wasn’t perfect for him....

Rey cried herself to sleep and it wasn’t until she woke to get ready for work in the morning that she would see the dick pic and the  _ wyd? _ that came in at 2:30 in the morning.

_ ******* _

_ 6:37 am _

_ RJ: Oh! Um, good morning! _ 🙈

_ 3:24pm _

_ BS: hey sexy! _

_ BS: how u doin _

_ RJ: um, good...that’s a really explicit pic. _

_ BS: yeah, u like? _ 😉

_ RJ: Uh...I mean it’s very explicit. _

_ BS: yeah but do you like what u see? _

_ RJ: Um, sure? _

_ BS: y r u questioning it? _

_ RJ: I mean, I’m not used to men sending me pics of their dick, so I’m not sure how to respond. _

_ BS: u respond w how much u like it, duh _

_ RJ: Oh. Sorry. I’m not versed in dick pic etiquette. I guess it looks like a dick. _

_ BS:  _ 😉  _ yeah i knew u were dirty _

_ BS: so when u wanna meet today? _

_ BS: i can still host _

_ RJ: Uh, today doesn’t look good right now. _

_ RJ: But things might change later. _

_ BS: cool. Lmk _

_ RJ: Okay.... _

_ ******* _

_ BS: Hey sexy _

_ RJ: Hi! How are you today? _

_ BS: Good. wyd today? _

_ RJ: I’m not sure. _

_ BS: cool _

_ ******* _

_ BS: still don’t know wyd? _

_ RJ: Ugh, I have to work late. Work is work, right? _

_ BS: cool _

_ ******* _

_ BS: look u gonna put out or what? _

_ RJ: What? _

_ BS: im ur fucking soulmate. We should hve been fuckng by now. im only gonna be alone today and tomorrow, so if we're gonna fuck we need to do it now _

_ RJ: I’m not really comfortable with that, yet. _

_ BS: fuck! Why have I been wasting my time on u? _

_ RJ: I don’t understand. If we’re soulmates, why would you be wasting your time on me? _

_ RJ: We’re supposed to be together, right? _

_ BS: yeah, but u dont seem interested in being with me. Otherwise id already be balls deep _

_ RJ: Why are you being like this? I’ve tried to be understanding because we’re meant to be together, but you’re a fucking asshole! _

_ BS: jfc this is too much. u don’t wanna fuck, then im out _

_ RJ: What? Why? _

_ RJ: Can’t we just talk about this like adults? _

_ BS: so long bitch _

_ BS: hope u fucking choke _

_ RJ: I’m sorry, what?! _

_ RJ: Why are you being a dick?! _

_ RJ: Are you coming back? _

_ RJ: Can we talk? _

_ RJ: Look, I’ll meet up with you if you’ll just talk to me _

_ RJ: Can we talk? _

_ RJ: Please can we talk? _

_ RJ: Alright, I’ll have sex with you. Just talk to me. _

_ RJ: Please. We’re soulmates. Don’t do this. Don’t go this way. _

_ RJ: Please. _

_ RJ: Okay. I get it. _

_ RJ: Please, please talk to me. _

_ RJ: How could you do this to me?! _

_ RJ: I’m your goddamn soulmate! How dare you treat me like this! _

_ RJ: You’re such a fucker. I can’t believe you! _

_ RJ: I hope you fucking burn in hell. _

_ RJ: God, please talk to me! _

_ RJ: Alright, I’ll stop bothering you. _

_ RJ: Please. _

_ RJ: I’m sorry. _

_ RJ: Please _

_ RJ: I’m so sorry _

_ RJ: I’m sorry, ok? _

_ RJ: please talk to me _

_ RJ: I promise I won’t fight with you _

_ RJ: I promise I’ll be good. _

_ RJ: I’m so sorry _

_ RJ: okay, I’ll stop _

_ RJ: I’m sorry _

*******

“I’m sorry, Rey. It’s been two months. I know that this is related to your soulmate, but without a death certificate or medical records indicating death or severe medical impairment, you can’t use your FMLA. We have to let you go.”

“I understand,” Rey whispered, so very used to tears soaking the hair at her temples. “I’m sorry.”

“No, Rey, I’m so sorry. I can’t imagine what you’re going through.” There was a soft sigh. “I just wish I could make HR policy to fit what’s happening. I’m so, so sorry, Rey.”

Rey suppressed a sniff. “It is what it is, Rose. Thank you for trying. I’m going to have to decline the exit interview, though.”

“I understand. Can I call you sometime? To check on you.”

Rey managed a small smile. “Yeah. That’s fine. Even if I don’t answer...you can keep trying,” she said even though she didn’t have much hope that she would keep trying.

“I will. Have a good rest of the day.”

“Thank you.”

The HR manager hung up and Rey dropped her hand back to the bed, continuing to stare at the ceiling. Now what was she going to do? She already used up all her PTO two weeks ago, and now she was let go. She’d really lost everything hadn’t she? Because she was broken. She was a bad soulmate. She was always a problem for someone. Her parents, foster homes, boyfriends, employers and most of all her soulmate.

Rey rolled onto her side, pulling her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. She cried again. She had no idea how she’d manage to cry for two months and still be able to cry now. But the fact was that she was going to have to find the motivation to pack her things to move out since she wouldn’t be able to afford rent here. Or maybe she would just get in her car and drive until she ran out of gas and start over there. Or even better, she could just die in her sleep. One could hope.

She felt the bed vibrate near her knees indicating that she had a notification. Maybe Rose had text her so Rey would have her number. That would be in keeping with how nice Rose was. Rey cracked an eye open and brought her phone up so she could see the notification bar and her breath go stuck somewhere in her throat. The SoulMate app notification mocked her with it’s little double heart icon. The icon she’d been hoping to see for two months. Rey swallowed thickly. What would she see if she looked? Would it be worse than it already was? Yes, of course it would. Could she give up hope that she wasn’t going to have to accept more abuse? No, this motherfucker was her soulmate. That hope would never go away.

Taking a deep, slow breath, she let it back out and brought down the notification menu and selected the app.

_ BS: Hi. I don’t even know how to start this. You need to know the man you spoke with two months ago was not me. My name is Ben Solo. I am an executive at First Order Enterprises. Two months ago my phone was stolen. I didn’t realize it was gone until I returned from a camping trip. I went back to the last place I’d gone before camping and no one had seen it. _

_ Since then I’ve gotten a new phone but didn’t realize that the SoulMate app wasn’t downloaded with the rest of my cloud info and I never looked at it because I figured the app would alert me to my soulmate. Just today my friend found their soulmate on the app and I thought I’d just look to see and realized I didn’t have it dled to my phone. When I dled and opened it...I got all of your notifications. _

_ I can’t...I can’t imagine what you’re going through right now. I hope that you’re okay. I hope that you have moved on and don’t even care to look at this. I just can’t handle the idea that you’re not okay right now. It hurts to think that you’re not okay right now. If you do see this, I don’t expect you to believe me. I really don’t. So please don’t feel like you have to say something. I...I know that I don’t deserve to get to know you for having gone so long without even bothering to check to see if you were on the app. I just really hope you’re okay. _

Rey stared at the message for a long time. It felt like hours. She just read it over and over again, as many times as she’d read over all the other messages the last two months. Was this real?

New tears fell hot down her cheeks, burning down the same paths they’d falling down the last two months. Two months. It took him two months to even think to look at the app for her. Sure, push notifications were a thing. She’d had hers set up for it, obviously. But he didn’t bother to look? If this really was a completely different man, which even his text style seemed to show, didn’t he even care what she’d gone through the last couple of months. The hell she’d been living through? How had he not sensed her agony? She was still broken, even for this apparently new “soulmate.”

Taking a deep breath, she brought up her keyboard. 

_ RJ: I’m not. _

_ BS: I’m so sorry. _

_ RJ: Why? What does it matter to you? _

_ BS: Because you're my soulmate. You are the most important thing to me. _

_ RJ: Right. Most important thing that you didn’t bother looking at the app in two months. _

_ BS: I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry he did that to you. I’m so sorry I didn’t...feel something to tell me that you needed me. _

_ RJ: I don’t need you. You can move on. Thanks for your concern. _

_ BS: Oh. Okay. I understand. I won’t bother you. I’m sorry. I should have known better. _

_ BS: I feel like maybe you’re lying. _

_ RJ: I might be. _

_ BS: Are you lying? _

_ RJ: Yes. I really needed you. If you aren’t really that other guy. I really want to believe that you aren’t. _

_ BS: I’m not. And I’ll do whatever you want to prove it. _

_ RJ: What do you think you can do? _

_ BS: I...can send you a picture? Of me? My soulmate mark? _

_ RJ: Oh? On your dick? _

_ BS: Absolutely not! No! I would never! _

_ RJ: .... _

_ BS: Okay, yes, I’m a guy I’d probably send a dick pick if you asked. But I don’t think you’re going to. _

_ RJ: No. I’m not. _

_ BS: You can look me up? There is a picture of me on my profile for the company page. My soulmate mark is on my neck. _

_ RJ: Give me a second _

Rey narrowed her eyes and scrolled back up to where he told her his name. Ben Solo. That honestly didn’t seem like a real name, but she really, really wanted to believe him. With a deep breath she navigated away from the app and went to chrome. It was only a little bit of typing that got her to First Order Enterprises website. She went to the “About us” page, and sure enough, four profiles down was Ben Solo. And there on his neck was the mark that matched the one on the upper portion of her right arm. She looked at the rest of the picture and studied his face. He looked broody. It was hard to tell what color his deep set eyes were, but they were some shade of brown. His nose was long, aquiline even. His lips...

Rey licked her own lips. Okay, those were really nice lips.  _ No, stop. Focus Rey. _ She stared at the picture for a long time before she went back to the app.

_ RJ: Okay, I looked. But that doesn’t really mean anything, right? You could just be saying all of this and using that picture as a front. _

_ BS: Yeah. I guess you’re right. Is there anything I can do that would convince you? _

_ RJ: ...send me a pic. Right now. _

_ BS: A picture of what? _

_ RJ: ...your dick. _

_ BS: Um. Seriously? _

_ RJ: Yes. But not just your dick. I need a pic that has your face, your soulmate mark, your dick, obviously, and today’s date. _

_ BS: I...what? _

_ RJ: You said if I asked, you’d send me a dick pic. _

_ BS: I did say that but I honestly never thought that was going to be something I actually had to do. _

_ RJ: What else am I going to compare to the other dick? _

_ BS: Why would you want to? _

_ RJ: Because I really want you to be real. I really want the last two months to be some asshole that wasn’t my soulmate. I really want to believe you, Ben. _

_ BS: Do I need to be hard? _

_ RJ: Yes. _

_ BS: Give me a few moments. _

Rey clutched at her phone. What the hell was she thinking? Why was she putting herself through this? To actively ask for a pic with some guy’s dick in it? But just as she told him, she needed something to compare to the other dick. That would be the one thing that couldn’t be counterfeited. Guy’s dicks did not just change.

It took a lot longer than she thought it would have taken someone to take a nude of themselves and she was starting to think that despite the extenuating circumstances, she’d gone too far. But then her phone pinged.

_ BS: I’m sorry it took a little while. I couldn’t figure out how to get the date in the picture right away. Here. _

The pic came through a few seconds later and...

“Oh, my....” she whispered. She hadn’t expected that the man under the suit in the profile picture was hiding  _ this _ under said bespoke suit.

Rey ignored the fact that she was blushing and started examining the pic. She looked in the background of what was clearly a very nice and very modern bathroom. The shower behind him was floor to ceiling, but the bathroom door was open and she compared the top of that to the shower head just barely visible through the glass door and, oh damn, the man must be huge! The shower head was almost as high as the top of the door. And if he was proportional, then with that chest, he was built like a fucking linebacker! It was a very nice chest. And it was kinda pink, oddly, until she moved up to his face and realized that he was blushing. How. Fucking. Adorable.

Her eyes moved to his neck from his face and there, somewhere between the front and side of his throat his soulmate mark that matches hers. And then the moment of truth. Her eyes move down to the place between his legs. Her eyes go wide. He’s... _ huge. _ Just like the rest of him, he is very, very large. She already knew that this was not the same man who sent her the other pic, but she scrolled up anyway. Yes. This was a completely different dick. This one was darker, like the man had a few shades darker skin tone, not nearly as ruddy as Ben’s dick, and there was not much room past the man’s hand to the head of his dick.

Ben had...much more room. Room enough that she might be able to touch her lips to his fingers before he hit the back of her throat--

_ Oh my god, what am I thinking?! _

And yet, she licked her lips and squeezed her thighs together for a moment. She needed to look for the last stipulation and on the counter, propped up was a newspaper. She spread her fingers on the screen to zoom in and yes, that was today’s date. This was...the actual man. This was her soulmate. And fuck he was gorgeous. And no less so for doing exactly what she asked just so she could feel secure. It was clear that he was extremely embarrassed to be taking that sort of picture, but, he hadn’t hesitated more than to make sure she was sure that she had wanted him to do this.

Her phone pinged again and she exited out of the pic to see he’d messaged her again.

_ BS: It’s been ten minutes. Are you alright? _

_ RJ: Yeah. I just needed to make sure. _

_ BS: And, do you feel better? _

_ RJ: Yeah. I do. _

_ BS: Good. I’m glad. I can leave you alone now. You don’t have to keep talking to me. I just needed you to know that man wasn’t your soulmate. I hope it hurts a little less. _

_ RJ: It does. It really does. Thank you. _

_ BS: You’re welcome. Good night...ah...I don’t know your name. _

_ RJ: Rey. _

_ BS: Thank you, Rey. Good night. _

_ RJ: Good night, Ben. _

*******

Rey shifted nervously in the booth. She’d come here way too early. She knew there was no way he was going to be able to get here this early. He was working late tonight because it was month end and his asshole boss wasn’t about to give him any slack even if he was just a week out from his last day at this job. And he wasn’t the kind of worker to check out before the job was done. After a year, she knew that about him. He would never not finish something he’d started. So there was no way he was going to be able to respond so quickly to her text of  _ I’m at Maz’s, let’s meet when you get off work. _

And yet, the reply was  _ On my way _ .

It warmed her to think that he dropped everything for her. He’d always been like this since he’d messaged her that night. Always checking on her, always responding to her immediately unless he was asleep, and that was only because he slept like the dead and couldn’t hear his notifications. He’d never asked anything of her either. Never asked for a picture of herself, much less nudes. He never asked to meet, never asked her how she felt about him. When she asked him about it once, he told her it was because until they met, he wasn’t going to do anything that reminded her of The Asshole. Not that he would after either, but it was still all too easy to say something that might remind her while they were still confined to text.

So, today, she’d just felt it. She felt that today, right now, was the right time. So she came to her favorite cafe, owned by her favorite person, excepting Ben, and text him. That was twenty minutes ago. Given the time of day and how far his office was from the cafe, he should be here any moment.

And then, there he was, filling out the entrance with his entire body, and oh damn he really was huge. He searched the cafe, and she belatedly realized that since he’d never asked for a picture of her, she’d never sent him one. He would have no idea what she looked like. She started to stand up, but then his eyes landed on her and he tilted his head, smiling slightly. He saw her. He knew her. Something told him that the woman he was staring at was her. Rey answered that soft smile with a wide one of her own, and his got even wider as he made his way to her booth.

Rey was vibrating and she couldn’t help hopping up and out of the booth as he approached her.

“Rey,” he said softly, and oh how beautiful was his voice?

“Hi, Ben,” she said softly. Her stomach fluttered and she reached for him the same time he took a step toward her and wrapped his arms around her even as she was wrapping her arms around him and it just felt... _ right _ , to be pressed up against him. All thoughts that lingered that the last year had been all a deception by The Asshole fled her mind in how perfect this felt. There was no way Ben was really The Asshole. He was her soulmate and in the last year, she had fallen in love with  _ him. _

Ben rested his cheek on the top of her head, rubbing her back with one hand while they rocked a little. This was it. This was what was supposed to happen. And she was going to spend the rest of her life in his arms if she had anything to say about it. At length though, they had to let each other go and then it was a debate of if they stayed and had an early dinner, or if they just went home and held each other. Maybe just a little more than holding each other. She knew what she wanted, but did he want it too? 

In the end, the question was moot because Maz came over and handed Rey a paper bag. “Your usual is in there,” she told Rey, eyeing Ben with speculation. “And a little more for your soulmate. Now get out of here and get to know each other.”

Rey smiled taking the bag from Maz and Ben’s hand at the same time. “I already know him,” she said softly.

His smile turned into a grin and he squeezed her hand before he led them out of the cafe and into their new lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading~! I hope you enjoyed it~! As always, please remember to feed and water your fic authors. Kudos are love, comments are life and MOAR is nirvana~!


End file.
